1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine equipped with a clutch configured to selectively transmit power of a drive unit to a drum and a pulsator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are machines that wash laundry using electric power, and generally include a tub that stores wash water, a drum that is rotatably installed in the tub, a pulsator that is rotatably installed on a bottom of the drum, a drive unit that rotates the drum and the pulsator, and a clutch that allows a rotating force to be selectively transmitted to the drum according to washing or water extracting.
When the drum and the pulsator are rotated with the laundry, detergent, and the wash water that are put into the drum, the pulsator agitates the laundry put into the drum along with the wash water, and removes dirt attached to the laundry.
The clutch mounted on the washing machine is configured to be connected to the drum and the pulsator and to selectively transmit power generated from a motor to the drum and the pulsator. A type of the clutch depends on a type of the washing machine, for instance a capacity of the laundry.